


Goodnight

by dragonq666



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:55:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24898771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonq666/pseuds/dragonq666
Summary: Laurel is dead, Sara is not ready to say goodbye but she will.
Relationships: Laurel Lance & Sara Lance
Kudos: 7





	Goodnight

Hey, Laur, do you see me? Does anyone who died see us from the highness above? Are you somewhere there, sitting on the star?

I know you’d probably tell me that it’s impossible ‘cause it’s fucking star, boiling gas of whatever. You were the nerd in our sister’s duo. Yeah, were. Were.

Fuck, Laur, you’re dead. And I can bring you back but I can’t. This entire thing with time travelling is complicated. I don’t understand all. But I know that I can’t and it’s killing me.

How can you be dead? Yeah, people don’t live forever except for immortals. Oh God, I wish you were immortal.

I've died too. Like, for real and not so. But I came back. Twice. And one time it was you who brought me back to living. You fought against everything, even nature and its laws, didn’t give up. And you brought me back. You’re my hero.

You’re a hero.

Huh, I remember. “Laurel Lance. Always trying to save the world.” It was truly about you. You tried and you tried and you did. But why was this world so cruel to you? Why didn’t this world, world that you loved so much, love you back? Why did this world hurt you, knock you down, take everything and everyone you loved? Why did this world kill you?

You always helped me. Protected me. Held me. Stood up for me. Forgave me. You were always with me, somewhere near by my side.

You’re my heart, Laur. And now, when you’re dead, it’s gone and all I can feel is emptiness. Cold.

I keep on thinking that if I didn’t leave with Rip and other legends I could’ve saved you. Maybe I’d die instead of you. You deserve the right to live more than me. I’m an assassin. I killed a lot of people. Death for me isn’t something special. I’d just greet it like an old friend. I keep on thinking that you could’ve been alive now.

You never gave up on me. Even when you should. But I didn’t do the same. Yeah, I’m a timetraveller. In every second I can come back to the past and see you. And I know I will. It won’t be easy for me but I will.

I love you, Laur. I should’ve told you that more often. I wish I did. Please, forgive me that I didn’t.

I know you’ll always be with me. In my soul and in my thoughts.

I hope you’re really watching me from the stars. Like I’m watching the sky from the ground lying on the grass near your tombstone. It’s cold and grey. Just like the world around me. You were the light.

I hope you hear me.

I’m ready to do it.

I wasn’t but now I am.

Yeah…

Goodnight, Laur. Sleep well.

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language, so... Maybe there are some mistakes.


End file.
